Alarms with indicator devices are used in conjunction with locking mechanisms to protect items against burglary and theft. One such type of device is used in connection with a depository that can be operated by authorized users to make deposits when a bank is not open. Often such devices are used by merchants who place deposit containers that house financial instrument sheets into the depository. The container may hold the day's receipts for a merchant, such as cash, coin, checks, credit card statements and the like that the merchant wishes to deposit in its bank account. The depository holds the deposit container in a secure manner against burglary until it is opened by authorized personnel who then process the deposit and credit the merchant's account, for example. Attempted unauthorized access causes an alarm and an indication of attempted compromise.
Such alarm and indicator devices including depositories may benefit from improvements.